Eric Olafson
' Eric Thor Olafson' Union Citizen, Born on Nilfeheim October 7th 4999, Race Affiliation: Terran Human, Narth, Unknown Eric was born on Nilfeheim to Ilva Olafson ( born Ragnarsson) and Isegrim Olafson, Clan Chief of the Olafson Clan. The Olafson Clan is one of the Old Clans, able to trace their ancestry all the way to the first families that landed on Nilfeheim. He was the first Born and according to local laws and customs this was a special status. His father killed his mother right before his eyes when he was five years old and married Gretel Hemstaad. Gretel brought two Sons for Isegrim into the world : Lothar and Tyr. Isegrim favored Lothar 1 As a teenager, Eric discovers that he has transgender issues and “female” tendencies. Eric went through hell as a child and later was rescued by his Grandfather Erik Gustav Ragnarsson and sent to the Halls of Hasvik. Where he meets the Ancient Keeper, his first “Mentor and Teacher”2. It is here he meets Siegfrida a real Aseir in disguise as a female keeper who teaches him weapon craft and swords play beyond the abilities of normal mortals. After he leaves Hasvik, his Grandfather is killed by agents of Isegrim , but by will of his grandfather he is now under Uncle Hoguns care. Uncle Hogun his father's brother was a famous and wild Mercenary and he and “Richard” teach Eric more warrior and weapon handling. Richard being a master assassin. An old Nilfeheim clan master teaches Eric to fight underwater. He then meets the second Mentor, Egill Skallagrímsson the First of the Elders who teaches Eric many things. Via Egill he meets his third teacher and Mentor. “Tyr the White Tyranno” who is much more than a fish.” Eric discovers and defeats a plot to destroy Nilfeheim. Eric leaves to become a Union Fleet Officer. When he is accepted to the Academy, Eric is described as: "198 cm tall and weighing almost exactly 90 kilos. His hair is blonde. He has gray eyes and some say he moves with the same purpose and grace as a Tiger or Nubhir Wolf. He has a greater tolerance to freezing temperatures and is able to stay submerged under water for a very long time because of gills and eyes that are adapted to see well under water thanks to a second set of clear eyelids. His muscles are denser than that of a standard human, allowing him to swim longer and deeper. Due to that he has great endurance and is much stronger than he looks." More Information on Eric is withheld at this point due to ongoing plot and rewrite. 1 Gretel Hemstead was the daughter of a Low man and decided to change her lot in life, by “bewitching” Isegrim. She did that with Illegal Shaill poisons and drugs she obtained via her sister who lived off planet. She manipulated Isegrim and increased his hatred towards Eric with the help of her drugs. Lothar was not even Isegrims son and had no drop of Olafson Blood in his veins. 2 All Teachers of Eric were prophecized in the Prophecy :” Prophecy of Before and Yet to come “ and preordained by the One Behind it all. Eric Olafson may be the main character of the whole saga. His life is a colorful one, and indeed the adventure of all time. Early Years Born on Nilfeheim, a Terran colony with a distinctive ancient Scandinavian based culture. His early life was met with pain and increasing trials. But through it all he always yearned for the stars and a place on a Navy Starship.....more specifically the Captain's seat! Cadet Olafson Finally leaving his frozen home world he joined the United Stars Navy. Making friends along the way, he prepared for his desired goal. Midshipman Olafson Just because he manage to survive the Academy, doesn't mean the adventure was over. In the shadow of a giant he learned, expanding his abilities and his circle of friends. Ensign Olafson Eric most likely skipped this rank. At the time of his graduation and promotion, his friends were all promoted to Lieutenant, while he was made Acting Captain of the USS Tigershark. It has yet to be determined what rank he attained immediately following Operation FISH and if there ever was a time that he was an Ensign. Captain Olafson As Acting Captain of the USS Tigershark, Eric took on the persona of Black Velvet in order to hunt pirates in Freespace. Admiral Olafson Narth Eric Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Captain D Category:Olafson Gang Members Category:Union Navy